Harry Potter andhis psyco Step Aunt?
by SelenityPotter
Summary: Harry Potter is dissapointed that he can't go to the Weasley's for part of the summer, until he finds out he is going somewhere else in stead. Who is this Step Aunt and why didn't Dumbledore give Harry to her in the first place? Will Harry survive his t


Kay, this story is kind of an experiment. So me no own, except for characters I create. Those are mine and if you use them without my permission   
I will hunt you down and whip you with a wet noodle!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If there was one thing Harry Potter hated almost as much a Voldemort, it was summer vacation. To be a little more precise, summer at the   
Dursley's. Since returning from Hogwarts on his third year, the Dursley's hadn't been as cruel. However, he wold still prefer to be somewhere  
else at the moment. The far side of the moon sounded good. He had finished his homework weeks earlier and was left with nothing to do over the  
summer. He had counted all the dots, spot and stains on the ceiling and walls; three times to be precice; and ther were exactly 261. There   
were supposedly only 3 weeks left of summer and Dumbledore had refused his pleas to stay a the Burrow with the Weasleys. He pulled the letter  
from the headmaster out one more time.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry to tell you that you cannot go to the Weasley's, however it is for the best. With Voldemort on the loose, the Dursley's is  
the safest place for you next to Hogwarts. However, I will send some one to take you on a trip for the last 3 weeks of summer and your  
host will also take you to Diagon Alley for your school shopping. You will be quite safe with her. She is actually far safer than   
Hogwarts. Expect her on August 1st. I can assure you, that you will throughly enjoy your trip.  
  
Sincerly,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Now, August 1st happened to be today. And as Harry watched the sun sink over the houses, he worried that he would never be able to leave  
the Dursley residence. A breeze ruffled the hair that hung in his face and he was about to close the window when he realized it was already  
closed. Puzzled, Harry looked around for the sorce of the breeze, and was unable to find it. He didn't have time to figre out where the breeze   
came from, for his thoughts were intterupted by a polite knock on the front door. Sneaking out of his room, he stood at the top of the stairs  
to hear what was being said.  
  
"My name is Selene, I am here to collect Harry Potter for the remainder of the summer." Harry barely stopped himself from rushing to his room to  
grab his trunk.   
  
"HARRY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THESE FREAKS WERE NOT ALLOWED AT MY HOME!"  
  
"Mr. Dursley, I assure you that I am not, as you so elloquently put it, 'one of those freaks'. I am actually his aunt. James Potter's older  
sister if you really want to know. Selene Ryver of Ryver Clothing company. I'm almost sure you have heard of it." Harry could hear Uncle   
Vernon splutter and choke and was hard pressed not to laugh.  
  
"If you are really his Aunt, why didn't they drop Harry off on YOUR door step?"  
  
"Quite simple really, I'm his step Aunt. Now if you will excuse me, I will collect my nephew and leave." Harry heard footsteps in the hall and  
darted into his room. Seconds later a polite tapping echoed through his room and his door opened. Harry definetly was not expecting the woman  
in the door to look as she did. Her hair was silver, not gray or white, but actual silver. Her eyes were a matching shade and her skin was like  
fine pale marble. She was rather medium height 5'5", but she had a figure any girl would kill for. She was wearing a deep purple pant suit with a   
cream shirt. "You must be Harry."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Oh, please call me Selene. Ma'am makes me sound so old!" She bustled around the room, looking at clothing strewn about and other things, tutting  
the whole way. "Oh, this won't do at all! New clothes, yes. Beyond that everything looks new or well loved..." She spun to face Harry. "Well,  
get packed! We have alot to do!" Dumbfounded, Harry started to pick up his clothes to put into his trunk. "No, leave those dear. We will be  
replacing them today! Just your school things and any other trinkets you want to bring with you." A few items were dropped into his trunk before  
it was closed and locked, and Hedwig's cage was placed on top. "Fabulous dear! Now you grab one end and I will grab the other and we will be off!"  
Both carried the trunk down the stairs, past the shocked Dursley's and to the sleek black sports car sitting out front.  
  
"You drive that?!?!?!?!" Harry looked at the car with undiguised longing.  
  
"Actually dear, that is the rental. Wait until we get to the States," Selene said laughing as she and Harry manuvered his trunk into the trunk of the   
car. "And why don't you let Hedwig out. She can meet us at the airport." Hedwig hooted happily and sat on Harry's shoulder long enough to nip his  
ear affectionetly before flying off.  
  
"Are you sure she will be there? And what do you mean the States? Where are we going?"  
  
"Positive Harry, and I will explain later. Now first things first. We need to get you some new clothes! If I had known the state of your   
clothes earlier I would have stormed Dumbledore's office!"  
  
"Wait, you told Uncle Vernon that you weren't one of us? If you aren't a witch then how do you know Dumbledore?" Selene started laughing.  
  
"Long story my dear. A long story that will wait until and equally long plane ride. But first, shopping!" Harry and Selene both climbed into  
the car and before Harry was completely settled into the front seat, he was pressed into it by the sudden acceleration of the car.   
  
"Can you at LEAST tell me where we are going? It is a little late to go clothes shopping." His Aunt flashed him a quick grin.   
  
"Not for Selene Ryver! I have a store in London and I have already called ahead so they are expecting us. You will be the envy of both the  
Wizarding and Muggle world!" She then muttered something under her breath, and it wasn't in any language that Harry had ever heard. "Now,  
tell me about your life. And don't leave anything out! Dumbledore gave me a fairly good idea, but no details. Now talk!" Harry told Selene  
everything. About the Dursleys,first year and even about the Sorcerers Stone. He tried to skip the Basilisk in second year, but she seemed to   
know he wasn't telling her something. So after that he even told her about Siris. A brief look of pain flitted across her face, but was gone   
quickly. Then she stopped him. "I already know all about last year my dear. Dumbledore told me everything. And besides, we are here!" She   
pulled up in front of a rather expensive looking store, and motioned for Harry to follow her inside.   
  
"Are you sure this won't be too expensive? I would hate to be a bother..." Selene interupted him with a wave of her hand.   
  
"Bother, shmother. I own this store Harry, and hundreds just like it. Ryver Clothing is an exclucive clothing company. We specialize in   
custom clothing in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. And we are also one of the most expensive. So worry not." Pushing the doors open she  
started shouting, "ALFONZ! QUICKLY! WE HAVE MUCH WORK TO DO!" A small man that was not much larger than Professor Flitwick rushed out from behind  
some clothing racks.  
  
"Miss Selene, please! Alfonz hurries as fast as he can!" He then saw Harry and let out a startled squeak. "Oh my, Alfonz sees what Miss Selene  
means by much work to do. New everything if this is his entire wardrobe."  
  
"Correct Alfonz. Only the finest for my nephew! Silk, linen, satin, wool, not what we use for our normal customers, but our finest! Now..."  
  
"Um...Selene?" Harry interupted, "Can't I just get some jeans and shirts?"  
  
"Of course. Not even I can wear finery all the time, but first we need fine clothes. Let me spoil you my dear. I have 16 years to make up for!"  
She then turned to the small man and started to speak rapidly to him in what sounded like French. "Perfect! Alfonz, you never cease to amaze me!"  
Alfonz pulled a gold tape measure out of one of pockets and did one measurement on Harry before the tape measure worked on its own. Harry felt a   
peculuar sense of deja vu as he thought back to Mr Ollivander's shop. The tape measure suddenly stopped and zoomed into Alfonz hand and he looked  
at it closely.   
  
"Fabulous measurements! Look Miss Selene!" She leaned over the little mans shoulder and grinned.   
  
"Perfect Alfonz! Now, to the backroom. We have fabric to look over!" She grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him towards a door in the back wall.  
"Dragon whisker silk, or centaur wool? Silk I think. With moonflax linen! Perfect perfect...now..."  
  
"Selene!" She whirled and looked at Harry with a worried expression. "Could you please tell me something about yourself? Getting this treatment from  
a complete stranger is a little unerving."   
  
Selene smacked her forehead. "How silly of me. I am so sorry dear! Selene Angelica Ryver, age 35, 5 feet and 5 and one half inches tall. No need to  
tell you the rest of my measurements." With that she winked at Harry. "My mother married your grandfather when I was..." Her face scrunched slightly  
and her nose wrinkled while she tried to think. "Eight! I was eight which would have made your father 6. Now that is how you are related to me.  
Your father went to Hogwarts and I went to...wait a sec. I can't tell you. Sorry dear, explain that later. Enough info for now?" Harry nodded his  
head dumbfounded. "Alrighty then! Colors...What do you think Alfonz...black suit or a blue?"   
  
Alfonz looke Harry up and down rather closely. "Black Miss Selene. With a white shirt and a green tie."   
  
"Brilliant as always Alfonz. Now Harry go into the changing room and put this on." She handed Harry a black suit with shirt and tie. Then pointed him  
in the right direction. "Now Alfonz..."  
  
Harry trudged into the changing room. A new aunt, who was absolutly nutters and a famous fashion designer in both the wizarding and muggle world.  
And now he was going with her to who knows where after who knows how much clothes shopping. Was this day ever going to end? And why in Hades did   
Dumbledore not tell him he had more family? He was going to have a very long talk with the old man when he next saw him. "Harry, dear, please come  
out we need to fit the suit!"   
  
"One sec Selene. I'm having trouble with the tie!" Seconds later Selene bustled into the changing room.  
  
"Let me dear." She quickly tied the tie and looked him up and down. "Not much fitting to do, but we have so many more clothes to fit!" Harry moaned.  
  
"Couldn't you have come earlier? I'm begining to get tired!"   
  
"Only a little longer dear. I promise! When we get to my home, then the real shopping starts!" Harry moaned and wished he was at Hogwarts, strangling  
Albus Dumbledore.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay, let me know if I should go on. Selene is a very different character yes? So review and let me know if I should continue! 


End file.
